


run (away with me)

by netsirhc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Running Away, based off of BMAAHD, the world is not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: “Run away with me, Chris. Let’s get out of this fucking city that’s killing us slowly and travel the world. Let’s go to Paris, let’s go to Thailand. I don’t care where but let’s go. Together.”I had forgotten about this discord rambling in my drafts. This work was inspired by the amazing BMAAHD. All world building excellence goes to orchids and iru. I just wanted some Chris and Phichit love to mend my aching heart.





	run (away with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Monsters Are Always Hungry, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105341) by [iruutciv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruutciv/pseuds/iruutciv), [Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities/pseuds/Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities). 

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice or the main plot lines made by orchids and iru. This is just inspiration.

Chris is under the impression that Phichit is just as sweet as the ice cream that they eat together on their Sunday dates. How could he not be? When he wakes up before Chris, he slips out of his hold and makes him breakfast in bed with a kiss that tastes like coffee–4 spoons of sugar and no creamer, of course. When Chris doesn’t feel like cooking, the Thai man races into the kitchen to make whatever Chris was craving. 

When they make love, Phichit is an attentive lover. He brushes his lips over Chris’ and he could  _ somehow  _ feel his soul react. His touches are gentle, his eyes warm and his lips something that reminds Chris of heaven.  _ His heaven _ . 

And when Chris got the news of his mother’s death, Phichit held him and said no words of  _ it’s okay _ and  _ she’s in a better place _ . Because he knows that it’s not okay, not when their last words were heated and filled with the rage of  _ not my son, not in my house _ . Phichit knows that he can’t say anything to make it any better so he does what he knows best and pulls Chris into his chest with his lips in his hair as he cried into his shirt. 

There’s just so many instances where Chris sees the sweetness in Phichit. In his smile. In his laugh. In his kisses. 

  
  


But not now. 

  
  


He can see the hard line of lips that he’d kissed too many times, a snarl curling the corners as it barked hard orders to men with guns. He can see the furrow of his dark brow that commanded authority, the creases outlining his laugh lines. Phichit’s whole demeanor had changed from the sweet and loving man who loved to cuddle on cold nights to harsh words in the dark alley next to the Silk Umbrella. 

All Chris wanted to do was surprise Phichit with lunch and a walk in the park because he missed the Thai man something terrible. That’s all he wanted. He didn’t want this. 

He didn’t want to catch a glimpse of him holding a man hard against the brick wall with a scowl and raised yet rushed voices. 

“If you touch him, I swear I will pull this city apart looking for you. I will kill anyone who tries to hide you. I will tear you  _ apart  _ if you even think of touching him. I will make you feel your own heart stop beating in  _ your own hand.  _ So help me, touch him and I’ll come for you. Call it off.  _ Now. _ ” 

His voice was… _ wrong.  _ It was too harsh and threatening and  _ everything  _ that Phichit was not. It made his heart hammer harshly against his chest, aching to reach out to him, to see  _ why  _ he was so upset.  _ Why  _ did he looked so disheveled, like he had just escaped something heart stopping? Why was he pushing someone who  _ had a gun  _ against the wall? 

_ Why did he look ready to kill? _

Chris doesn’t know when he decided that this was not a conversation he was supposed to overhear but after a moment he realizes that he’s walking down the bustle of the sidewalk towards his apartment. His attention wavers in and out as he continues his walk, barely realizing he’s back in his apartment until he’s laying on the bed with Phichit’s pillow pulled into his chest. 

It’s a couple of hours later that Phichit finds Chris in that same position and Chris doesn’t know why but without a word he slips into bed. He replaces the pillow in Chris’ hold and Chris feels like the last couple of hours of wandering and of ignoring the hatred in Phichit eyes never happened. Phichit buries his face in his chest, his hands gripping the back of Chris shirt tightly as if he would float away if not anchored. 

“ _ Mon petit _ , what is it?” Chris’ voice is soft, low but he’s sure if he didn’t hear his words he could feel them in the rumble of his chest. Phichit seems to tighten his grip before looking up to press a tender kiss to the blond’s lips. Chris is taken aback by the raw emotion that seems to fill the kiss and can’t help when his chest aches with the tenderness of it. 

When Phichit pulls away, his smile is watery and his eyes are a little red but before Chris could question his lover he’s stopped by the ferocious love that he sees in the younger man’s eyes. 

“Run away with me, Chris. Let’s get out of this  _ fucking _ city that’s killing us slowly and travel the world. Let’s go to Paris, let’s go to Thailand. I don’t  _ care  _ where but let’s go. Together.” His words are rushed but his tone is serious, making Chris realize that this is not just some spontaneous whim. 

Chris is quiet for a moment, thinking of his life in the city. He had the bar but that wasn’t holding him back. He didn’t own it and he could slip without anyone of importance knowing. There was his friend, Viktor, but he had seemed preoccupied recently and his visit are becoming further apart as the days go by. 

He smiles down to the Thai man. 

“Wherever you go, Phichit, I want to be right next to you. No matter what.” 

There’s not much talking for the rest of the night, just sighs of pleasure and giggles of love echoing in the darkness of the bedroom. And when it’s finally died down, when Chris is on the brink of sleep, he thinks that he hears a sniffle but he’s fallen asleep before he’s able to question it. 

* * *

They leave within the week. 

Which surprises Chris because he doesn’t lift a finger other than their first destination. Phichit seems to know what  _ exactly _ needs to be done in order to run away from this city, leaving Chris to wonder  _ how _ they got out of their lease so easily and  _ where _ all of the money came from that Phichit shoved underneath their clothes in the single suitcase. 

But Chris doesn’t question it, not as much as he  _ should. _ He knows that the way that Phichit is jumping at every sudden noise, every creak in the old floorboards of their apartment should make him question  _ why _ they’re running or  _ how _ he knows what needs to be done before they run on Saturday morning. He knows it probably has something to do with the interaction that he saw in the alleyway of the Silk Umbrella. He should have questioned it, he  _ knows _ he should have. 

But he doesn’t and when he goes to take the trash out the night before they’re meant to run, a man jumps him and knocks him down to the asphalt. Fists connect to his jaw, steel toe boots jab into his stomach and he’s gasping against the ground. He doesn’t know how long it goes on when he hears a click of what he  _ knows _ is a switchblade and before he could act or yell out for help or anything, there’s a piercing pain as the man carves into his arm. He doesn’t know when the man had held him down and restricted his arms but all he could do was cry out in pain and in hopes of someone hearing and to  _ save me please please it hurts what did I do who are you please stop please please please plea _ – 

The pain finally stops and his arm is  _ throbbing _ , his body was so weak from the earlier beating that he just closes his eyes while trying to ignore the man standing up above him. He hears a click that he  _ knows _ is the safety of a gun and all he can think of is Phichit, pulling back the sheet and seeing him like  _ this _ . He squeezes his eyes tighter, readying himself for the blow that would paint the alleyway with his blood and Phichit’s heart with loss. He can feel his own tears pool against his lids as he waits. 

When he hears the shot, it’s not what he expected. He expected pain, first off. Because when someone gets shot, there’s pain. He knows it’s not a walk in the park but he feels nothing. Maybe this is what death is like, then? Absolute fear and then...nothing?

He hears a loud thud and after a long moment, he opens his eyes to Phichit’s worried yet hard stare. Then Phitchit’s eyes melt into relief before his hands run over his most tender wounds on his face, poking and prodding before stilling at where the man’s switchblade did its handiwork. 

The next thing that Chris knows, they’re hobbling down the street and then through their apartment door. He must be going in and out, must have a concussion because he can’t remember how his soft bed suddenly replaced the hard asphalt. The same worried expression is painted across the Thai man’s expression but there’s more. There’s...fear? 

That wakes him from his stupor. 

“Phichit.” 

Dark eyes snap up to his and his eyes are wild with so many emotions that Chris could hardly keep up. Chris could see the flecks of gold inside his dark eyes, his pupils flickering over the blond’s features. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, his hand going to cradle Phichit’s cheek. He could feel the younger man’s breath shaking in the quiet of the night, his thumb tracing over the dark skin of his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and Chris could see him begin to tremble, his hand to gently hold Chris’ wrist. 

“You’re trembling, _ mon cherie _ .” 

“I almost lost you.” His voice shakes as his other hand trails down Chris’ arm to run his forefinger over the bandaged wound. They both shivered. “It was...It was a warning, that symbol.” He tapped his finger on the wound gently before looking up to meet Chris’ eyes. “It was a warning because they know we’re running. That I’m running.” He murmured softly, a confession hanging thick in the air. 

“What are you running from, Phichit?” 

“Something that could kill us both.” 

And that’s all Chris needed to know. One day, when they’re in a different country under different names and speaking a different language, Chris will ask for more. He’ll ask who they were running from and what past that Phichit couldn’t disclose to him. He’ll want more because he could know then. But not now, not when they’re still in danger of whatever they were running from. 

They didn’t sleep much that night. They laid together, silence spilling as they held each other. Phichit’s grip was tighter than normal but Chris doesn’t comment on it. He just holds him until the sun leaks through the curtains and then they move. 

They’re silent as they each pick up one suitcase each, one filled with both of their clothes and another filled with some of their personal things that they couldn’t bear to leave behind. They’re silent in the taxi as they ride towards the nearest dock, their fingers brushing as they rested against the leather seat. They’re silent as the dock master looks over their papers, giving a curt nod towards them. Chris tries not to notice Phichit’s hurried whispers and an exchange of a bundle of cash being pressed into the man’s hands. 

They’re silent until they’re in the room that they’ll be staying in as they traveled across the sea, hearing the loud horn signalling the ship has sailed. Phichit breathes out a sigh of relief, as if the city held his chest tight and only now it was released. He chuckles softly, moving forward to embrace the blond. 

That night they ignore the top bunk and cuddle tight against each other, Phichit’s fingers running through Chris’ hair as he hums against the Thai man’s chest. “Where are we going?” He murmurs against Phichit’s dark skin, a soft smile curling his lips as his fingers drew hearts on his chest. 

“Paris. Where best to start over than the city of love? Especially when it’s with you?” Phichit whispers softly, titling Chris’ head up to meet his adoring gaze. He pressed a soft kiss on Chris’ lips, pouring all of his love and happiness into the simple gesture. 

And Chris feels it. He feels it even more now, the further they sail away from that dreaded city. They can be happy. They can be in love and happy, Chris knows it. He didn’t leave much behind and even if he did, he would do it again for Phichit. And if the last 24 hours shown Chris anything, it was that Phichit would do the same for him. 

* * *

  
  


They make it as far as London before they stumble across trouble. Chris doesn’t realize it’s trouble until their walking from the port to catch a cab. He’s in the middle animatedly talking about how excited he is because he’s  _ never  _ been to London when Phichit freezes beside him. He barely has time to question it before Phichit grabs him by the coat and pulls him out of view behind a rusted storage bin. 

“Phichit, what’s going-” 

His words are silenced by a tanned hand over his mouth gently as grey eyes matched green. It only takes a second for Chris to recognize the fear behind his eyes because of the lack of light that the night had cast and by then, he can hear the low voices a couple of feet away from their hiding place. Chris nods his head slightly, showing that he understands before Phichit pulls his hand away and keeping his gaze locked into Chris’ green eyes. 

“-and they’re saying that he ran off with some bartender that the boss has had his eyes on because of helping out that detective.” Chris’ eyes widen but doesn’t mutter a word, barely  _ breathes _ as the man continues. “Boss isn’t too happy with him and he’s scrambling to get his contacts undercover in some other countries in case they made their way across the sea. Japan, Russia and of course we’re going to Bangkok because that’s where the rat’s from. Then the boss scattered some men for the states in case they stayed in the country.” 

“They won’t get far.”

“No, they won’t. Once we get them back, He’s going back to the bottom while that pretty little bartender of his will either become a pet or dead, depending on how the boss is feeling.” 

Chris could feel his heart stutter at the words, not having to see Phichit’s expression in order to know that the color just drained out of his own face.  _ A pet? _

He could see that Phichit was becoming restless from being still, seemingly vibrating under his skin as his eyes left Chris’ to seek an exit plan. 

“I’ve seen him. It’ll be wiser to keep him, keep Phichit in check so he doesn’t run off again. It’ll be a good bargaining tool.” 

That didn’t leave anything to the imagination, did it? 

Chris could tell that by each passing moment, Phichit was getting more and more fearful whether it be by possibly being caught or by the implications of the man’s words. They needed an escape but more importantly they needed to talk. Chris  _ needed _ to know who Phichit was and  _ why _ he was being hunted. 

“A tool, definitely. I was the one who scoped out that bar, had eyes on him. He’ll definitely fit in nicely, especially since the last of the boss’ pets had that...accident.” 

Finally, Phichit caught sight of an opening and tugged Chris by his hand towards the space between the multiple storage bins. Their footsteps were quiet and, thankfully, Chris could hear the voice fade before they spew more disgusting words. He could feel his stomach churn with the information and all at once he realized that Phichit was right when he said they were running away from something that could kill them both. Not just physically, either. 

Chris wonders what would have happened it he would have stayed in New York. 

He doesn’t realize that they’re on the busy streets until Phichit has let go of his hand and someone ran into his shoulder roughly, pulling him back from inside his mind. He follows beside Phichit quickly, suitcase still in hand as they continued on the sidewalk, turning onto side streets every so often. He could practically feel the chaotic energy radiating from Phichit but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything until after they were behind closed doors. It was killing him but they needed to get off the streets first and foremost, then he could get to the bottom of the overheard conversation. 

After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped in front of a run down hotel. While Phichit briefly checked in, Chris stayed silent as his mind ran over the words of the men in the harbor. Chris barely registers that they’re walking down the hall towards their room before Phichit is struggling with the lock. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the moment that the doors closed...everything will change. 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

Only a mere moment passed after the door was closed and the deadbolt secured before Chris found worried grey eyes glued to him. There was apprehension in Phichit’s expression, like he wasn’t sure if Chris  _ wanted _ him to talk about it. Chris put down his suitcase and pulled the Thai man into his warm embrace, a soft smile curling the corner of his lips as Phichit buries his face in the blond’s neck. He could feel the shaky breath against his skin.

“We’re almost there,  _ mon petit _ .” Chris murmurs into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his raven locks before pulling back slightly to look his lover in the eyes. He couldn’t blame him for the fear that he saw settled into his grey irises but by each passing moment they warmed until a shaky smile curled over his tanned skin. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Chris’ brow furrowed at his words, shaking his head as his thumb ran the line of his jaw. “There’s no reason to apologize. We’re here. We’re  _ safe _ . Because of  _ you _ , peach.” He leans in and presses a gentle kiss on his temple. “Once we rest up, we can head to Paris.” 

He rests his head against Phichit’s, the Thai man’s lips curving into the smile that he loved so much. “Just think, my love. We can get a flat, eat scones and drink coffee butt naked.” He teased, succeeding in drawing a laugh from the younger man. “We can start over. Leave all of this...that  _ shit _ behind.” 

He hesitates for a moment, his hands cupping Phichit’s cheek gently. “We don’t have to talk about it, not now. Not until we’re home. Okay?” He murmured softly, his green eyes searching in the noticeably tired grey eyes. Phichit looked like he was going to object but after a moment he sighed and closed his eyes, as if the world had been taken off of his shoulders. 

“Y-Yeah, okay.” 

Not long after, they found themselves curled into each other in one bed while their luggage made their rest on the empty bed. They laid face to face, legs tangled together as their soft breathing was the only noise that echoed throughout the room. 

Phichit ran his finger over the edge of Chris’ jaw, a soft and tired smile curving his lips. They had been exchanging soft touches and smiles for a while now, the silence of the fear that they had encountered pressing into them without forgiveness. 

Chris knew that it would be best not to talk about, not now. He couldn’t shake the thought that although Phichit had told him they were running from a possible cause of death, he didn’t realize the  _ actual _ trouble they were in until he saw the fear in Phichit’s eyes. But now…

Message received, loud and clear. 

“Do you regret it?” Phichit’s soft voice barely breaks the silence, pulling Chris from his thoughts. He was quiet for a moment, thinking of the implications of the question.  _ Do you regret meeting me, falling in love with me, running away with me? Do you regret me? _ Chris smiles, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. 

It was slow, sweet and gentle in all the ways Chris needed it to be, to show Phichit was his coming words  _ truly _ meant. 

“Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also if you want, you can buy me a Kofi! ko-fi.com/netsirhc ♡


End file.
